villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raging Raven
Raging Raven, also known as Raging Beauty, is a minor antagonist in the videogame Metal Gear Solid 4; Guns of the Patriots. She is one of the members of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. History Past Raging Raven was born in the Aceh territory of Indonesia, which had suffered war for many years. She was eventually captured by soldiers, along with many other young children. They were treated very cruelly by the soldiers, driven insane by the rage of war, and beaten everyday. Raven and the children tried to hold on to the hope that help would eventually arrive for them and survived on what few scraps of food they could get. However the soldiers called them parasites and "shit-eating ravens" and would beat them even more. Finally the soldiers left the children bound up in the countryside, where they were found by the ravens that lived there. The children were picked apart and eaten one by one, until they finally went after Raven. However they cut her bonds, freeing her and she tore apart the ravens, consumed by an unrestrained rage. She then tracked down the soldiers, waited until it was night, and killed them all, along with their civilian captives, shrieking and cawing as she did so. Raven was eventually recruited by Liquid Ocelot, who made her into Raging Raven. He told her that if she killed Solid Snake, she would be at peace with herself and she became determined to destroy him. ''Metal Gear Solid 4'' Raging Raven was eventually sent into the Middle East, where she and her Slider drones bombed a group of rebels. She was later transferred to Eastern Europe, where she was put in command of the Raven Sword private military company. While Snake was searching for Dr. Naomi Hunter, both he and Drebin encountered Raven as she was searching for him. Raven then launched an assault on Snake and the Paradise Lost Army and managed to prevent Snake and Big Mama, leader of Paradise Lost, from retreating. An enormous battle resulted and Raven was eventually joined by Ocelot's Haven Troopers, so as to obtain the corpse of Solidus Snake. Snake and Big Mama eventually crashed the motorcycle they were on after being hit by a stray missile and Raven cornered him in a clock tower. She told him to give her his anger, let it boil to the surface, and let his fury flow freely, before attacking. Eventually Snake was able to take Raven down, who said that she felt the anger building up inside her and eating away at her. But then she said she did not want to be angry, before shedding her armor and crying she was scared. Raven suddenly started to return to her memories of what had happened to her, panicking and crying that the ravens were pecking at her flesh and soul and that she had enough of hate. However, Raven finally calmed down, saying she did not need her wings or rage, and again told Snake to let his anger flow. He engaged her and Snake quickly ended the fight with Raven collapsing to the ground in fetal position, her rage finally gone. Powers and Abilities Raging Raven is equipped with a special flight suit that allows her to fly and move around with high agility. She wields a grenade launcher, as well as a series of missiles mounted on her wings. Raven can fly into her enemies, striking them with her wings and pick them up with her talon like feet. The rocket that lets her fly also become more intense the angrier she gets, but if Raven's suit is damaged, she needs to land for a short period to help her rockets cool down. As Raging Beauty, she posesses a lethal touch, though it is unclear how this works. Trivia *Raging Raven, along with the other members of the Beauty and the Beast Unit, pays homage to previous bosses in the Metal Gear Solid series. Her name comes from Vulcan Raven, her explosive weapons come from Fatman, and her primary emotion, rage, comes from the Fury. *Raven is modeled after Yumi Kikuchi, who voiced her in the Japanese dubbed version of Metal Gear Solid 4. *If she is defeated with non lethal methods, Raging Beauty's Face Camo can be obtained, which enrages enemies if they notice the player or are placed in a chokehold. Navigation de:Raging Raven Category:Female Category:Military Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Nameless Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Perverts Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer